This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the construction of a frame profile for a frame rack of a switch cabinet, it must be ensured that the frame profile geometry, on the one hand, allows the cost effective manufacturing of the frame profile and, on the other hand, it is ensured that the frame profile has the largest possible functional scope when it is used in the construction of switch cabinets. It has been found that the frame profile known from DE 10 2014 101 404 A1 is in need of improvement in the series arrangement of switch cabinets, in the mounting of accessories and in the mounting of flat portions.